


screwdriver

by goldensk1es



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders is a Little Shit, Human AU I Guess, M/M, and logan isnt too happy about it, but its ok bc he loves his chaotic husband, but remus want attention, i cant remember what the caption of the tiktok said, i think, logan just wants to work, remus and logan are uh spies, so he decides to be a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29356089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldensk1es/pseuds/goldensk1es
Summary: remus and logan are on a mission when remus starts to be a little shit to get attentionalt summary: remus is a little shit bc he wants kisses. give the man kisses.(inspired by a tiktok from @/birlap_)
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	screwdriver

"Remus, darling, can you pass me that screwdriver?" Logan glanced over at his husband for a moment before turning back to... whatever he was doing. Remus didn't really know, nor did he care. What he _did_ know was that he currently wasn't getting kisses, and that was a problem. 

"Hmm.. gimme a kiss first." Remus smirked at Logan. The intellectual man froze and turned to look at Remus. 

"What?"

"Give. Me. A. Kiss. First." 

Logan hesitated for a moment before shaking his head slightly. "No. I have to finish this." Remus stared at him incredulously.

"No? Did you just say no to a kiss?!" 

"Yes, I said no. We- We're in the middle of a mission. I told you that us being together couldn't interfere with work, way back when we started dating." Logan sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose slightly. Remus knew this, but did he care? 

Abso-fucking-lutely not.

"Fine. Then no screwdriver for you." Remus grinned before proceeding to drop the screwdriver in his hand onto the floor.

"No no no no-!" Logan winced at the sound the screwdriver made when it hit the ground and sighed heavily through his nose. "You did not just do that." Honestly, he shouldn't even be surprised at this point. He was used to Remus' shit by now. 

"I did. Good thing there's another one, huh?" Remus had a shit-eating grin on his face, and Logan wanted nothing more than to wipe that stupid grin off his husband's face. 

"Perfect, can you gi-" Remus cleared his throat quite loudly and crossed his arms. Logan let out a quiet groan and ran a hand through his hair. 

"...Fine. I'llgiveyouakiss." He mumbled quickly. Remus obviously knew what Logan said, but just to piss him off, asked, 

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"I said, I'llgiveyouakiss." 

"Sorry, I didn't quite catch that."

"I said I'll give you a kiss! Can you just- give me the screwdriver?" Logan reached out and snatched the screwdriver from Remus' hand. Remus giggled and leaned up to kiss Logan eagerly. 

As much as Logan was annoyed by his husband's antics, he was most definitely a sap for him.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah yeah im taking fic requests yeah yeah (pls request something im running out of ideas)


End file.
